undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynamite Sherifska
Dynamite Sherifska (not Dynamite from YWE) is an original CAW wrestler, who is currently signed with ENA (European Nonstop Action). ENA (2013 - Present) Debut & Various Feuds Sherifska would make his debut at Battleground alongside with Silver Burney facing The Saviors, Sherifska and Silver Burney would lose. At Bound for Glory, Sherifska would team up with Kimo (currently Joungblood) and face of Nuru and Sgt. Slaughter with Jimmy Hart, Sherifska would once again lose. Judgment day, Sherifska would take part in a triple threat match agaisnt James Flash and Nuru, Sherifska would get pinned by James Flash. At Survivor Series, Sherifska teamed up with Fabio and Raphael to face Nuru, James and ??? in a traditional 3-man tag traditional survivor series match, Team Sherifska would get the win, making it his first win. Slammiversary 2014 & Heel Run At Slammiversary, Sherifska would be part of the tournament and ended up beeing pretty impressive with reaching the finals including wins against Fabio an the 1/4 Finals and against J.B. Black (with the help of Moyes), but the final station had to be SCM, who won the tournament and faced Herosta in the end. At Wrestlemania 1 he ended up facing Nuru in the opener of the match, which was the beginning of a historic losing streak at wrestlemania. At Summerslam he faced Jackslo and J.B. Black for the IC title and lost in the end, although Moyes attaked J.B. Black to help him win the match. At Turning Point the dynamic star faced J.B. Black with Moyes (his new mentor and manager) in his corner, which wasn't successful eather, because he submitted in the end to lose the match. Championship Pursuits & Alliance with Moyes After the first 2 match days of the 15 Dynamite managed to have some kind of an atitude change with big pops from the crowd as a reaction. This was a push for him to end up 2nd in the series behind Joungblood, who he faced in the final at Battleground. Unfortunately, ge lost that 2nd ENA Final he was in aswell, eventually Joungblood went on to doublecross Herosta and face him at BFG. At Bound Foe Glory he started to get in a big rivarly with the newest 3 masked roster members, that called themselfes the Justice Code, which resulted in a big elimination Match with Jack the Phantom (was brought to the company by his cousin Herosta to debut on this night) and J.B. Black. At Night Of Champions there was a World Heavyweight Championship tournament, because the champion Rex broke his neck by the hands of the Justice Code. Dynamite once again got himself a spot in the final, but lost to Sio Seb, who became World Champ for the first time. At Payback, he faced Joungblood to prove to him, that he is not a loser, like Joungblood told him, which he did after his opponent put his hands on Moyes, which made Dynamite very angry. At Hell in a Cell he faced Abysm and got himswlf one of his biggest wins in ENA and a big upset once again. At Survivor Series he faced the face of the Justice Code Nuru foe the ENA Championship but lost the match by distraction. Face Turn in 2015 & Feud with Moyes Dynamite did the unexpected and finished the group stage with nine points, defeated the likes of Sio Seb in the 1/4 Finals, Herosta in the 1/2 Finals to get to the Finals, where he once again lost to SCM, who ended up facing ENA Champ Nuru in the end. During the match his manager Moyes turned on him with. At Wrestlemania 2 Dynamite faced Moyes's new client Sabry (the Savior), were he continued his WM losing streak. At Extreme Rules he lost to both Sabry and Rhinos in a 2 on 1 Handicap Match. At Summerslam he could strike back against the Saviors with a win in the Tag Team Match with the Hardcore Icon as his partner. A lot of respect was on the line at Turning Point, when he faced Rhinos in a Steel Cage Match, which he won to prove everybody wrong. At Battleground, he once again was in the Finals with the 2nd best points behind Goldberg, but as expected he came up short and lost. Then his rivarly with the Justice Code continued with his target to end the group for good. At Bound for Glory he teamed up with Joungblood to take on Jack Rose and Mike Robins (JC Members) with the stipulation, that if they lose they had to join the JC. That happened in the end after his partner, who was eliminated turned on him to prevent a miracle again. He didn't want to join the Justice Code and was suspended by the JC Boss and ENA GM Nuru, but he came back at Payback and attacked him after his loss to Goldberg. At Hell in A Cell the 2 faced eachother for the 3rd time on CPV with Dynamite veeing forced either to join the JC or beeing fired if he lost the match. Dynamite did, what Dynamite does and lost to Nuru (he was slapped before beinf pinned), but left the arena without making any decisions. One month later at Surviver Series he interfeared in the main event between the Team Of the Justice Code (Nuru & The Phantom) and ENA (Thunder & JB Black) where he unexpectedly gave JB Black a decisive clotheline after a staredown with Nuru, which brought him the win in the end and made sure, that JB and Thunder were fired. 2º Heel Turn & Feud with Jack the Phantom He joined the Justice Code but wasn't best friend with The Phantom which was the beginning of the end for the faction. At the CPV Dynamite was one of 7 JC Members, that were in the remaining Quarter Final spots with Herosta as their only enemy. In opposition to the last years he was disqualified in the 1/4 Finals against The Phantom, who ended up beeing screwed by Nuru and the JC later that night. At Wrestlemania 3 Dynamite was involved in a 3 vs 3 Elimination match with Nuru and Thunder (who helped Nuru in the Slammiversary Final against Herosta to join the faction) against Team The Phantom (The Phantom, Herosta, The Savior), where he was eliminated really early by The Phantom. Before that all members of the 6 Man Match had to compete in an extra match before that at Wrestlemania, except Nuru, where he lost 1 on 1 against the Phantom. At Extreme Rules, the returning JB Black defeated him to get some Payback for his SS betrayal. At Over the Limit he lost again to JB Black, but shook hands with him after the match Feuds with J.B Black & Mr. Hummel & Intercontinental Champion The Team Dynamite and JB Black defeated the former JC members Sio Seb and Spike the beast to become really good friends afterwords. For the 3rd time in his career, Sherifska was succesful in BFG Series by finishing 3rd. The fact, that Herosta leaved the company with the main title made this tournament not about a title chance but for the new main title itself. Nuru, Dynamite, The Phantom and JB Black clashed at Battleground for the Championship, with JB Black winning in the end. At BFG Dynamite was good enough to find himsself in the IC title picture against the impressive Mr. Hummel, who attacked him secretely before the match to win. The same scenario happened at NOC with the same post match assults from the IC Champion. In the end, at Vengeance Dynamite made Mr. Hummel submit (the only time he gave up) to win his first ever Championship and to get some payback. He defended the title against Joungblood at HIAC and The Cesar at TLC and won both matches. Between the 2 matches he was in a traditionnal Survivor Series match with AdR and Joungblood by his side against Team Moyes (JB Black, The Cesar, Grim Reaper), where he was the last man eliminated. 2017 Royal Rumble Winner & Feuds with Sio Seb & Mr. Young Royal Rumble 2017, he opened the show with losing his IC Championship to Grim Reaper in a 3 Way Match (AdR was the won that submitted) and ended it with winning the rumble. At Wretlemania 4, Main Event and MOTN. After defending his Royal Rumble spot against Mr. Hummel at Elimination Chamber Dynamite faced the World Champion Nuru at Wrestlemania in an incredible match, but once again without a WM victory. SD General Manager Mr. Young, who wasn't happy with this main event made sure, that none of the 2 leave the show as champions and made Sio Seb cash in his MITB contract, the he had won hours ago. He lost to Sio Seb and at Extreme Rules by distraction from Cody Young and had to fight for a Championship match at Vengeance, which he qualified for. After the match the GM made sure that Dynamite couldn't make it to the Championship Match and the Nr. 1 Contender was brutally attacked, that he was injured foe about 2 months. Move to Smackdown & Feud with Brett Storm & 2x World Heavyweight Champion At Battlegorund he returned in 6 Man Nº1 Contender Battle Royal to win it and to face Sio Seb at Summerslam. He defeated Sio Sebastian to win the World title and the SD GM came in to congratulate him and to shake his hand, but in the end, he got screwed again and conceded a Pedigree (first physical contact from Cody Young on Dynamite) with the 2nd MITB Winner that year, Brett Storm to cash his contract on Dynamite. Night Of Champions 2016, 2nd Title Win, Dynamite defeated Sio Seb and Brett Storm to become Champion, but Cody Young forced him to defend the title again this night, which was the reason, why Dynamite lost the title again to Brett Storm. Getting fired at Bragging Rights & Return & Wrestlemania 5 At Bragging Rights, Sherfiska, Mahadi and Mohammend Khan represented Smackdown and if Sherifska lost he would get fired, which actually happened and after that it was unknown to what was next for him. Until, at the 2018 Royal Rumble, Sherfiska would jump over the barricade and interfier in the World Heavyweight champinship match. After that mess, Sherfiska would get one chance to regain his job has a ENA superstar by facing his rival Brett Storm in a great match, Sherifska thrived from the match. There are some predictions that Dynamite Sherifska might face Mr. Cody Young, but its still unknown. At WrestleMania 5 Dynamite defeated Cody Young and finally won a match at WrestleMania. At Backlash he faced Dead Abysm in a Single Match but Abysm won. At Money inthe Bank he failed to win the briefcase. At Battleground he faced once again Dead Abysm in a #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, which he won by count out, afterwards Abysm hit him with a Tombstone Piledriver. At SummerSlam Dynamite compete in a Fatal 4 Way for the World title, SCM won the match. At Payback he team up with Dead Abysm against The Outside Code (JoungBlood & Sio Seb), but The Outside Code won the match. At Hell in a Cell Sherifska was supposed to face The Outside Code in a tag team match inside Hell in a Cell, this time with Nuru Billy as his partner, but Domestic Ninja attacked Nuru, so he faced JoungBlood and Sio Sebastian by himself, but once again The Outside Code won the match. At Survivor Series him, Dead Abysm, J.B. Black and Zyade Blade form team Smackdown against Team Raw (Rhinos, Domestic Ninja, Arrow & Fabio) but Team Raw won the match, At Fully Loaded Dynamite faced The Savior in a Single Match for the vacanted United State Championship, but he lost again. Feuding & Teaming with Nuru Billy At Royal Rumble 2019 he was in Nuru's corner, but Nuru lost the World Title, Dynamite snapped and he attacked Billy, later he entered in the Royal Rumble Match but he was eliminated by Jay (Nuru's brother). At Elimination Chamber, Sherifska faced Nuru Billy for a championship match at WrestleMania, he won by dq after Nuru's brothers, The Billies (Jay & Bruno) attacked him but Dynamite and Nuru fight back. At WrestleMania Sherifska and Nuru team up against The Billies for the World Tag Team titles, we're Dynamite and Billy won, Dynamite also became Triple Crown Winner. At Backlash, Dynamite show up to challenge Herosta in a match for SummerSlam. At Extreme Rules, him and Nuru Billy lost the World Tag Team titles to Les Marchands (Germain & Raphael) after he was distracted by Herosta's theme. At Money inthe Bank he tried to win the MITB contract but he failed. At SummerSlam, he called out Herosta once again but he didn't show up, until Nuru came out to challenge him, the match ended in a no contest after The Outside Code (Max Mercury & Mahadi Khan) attacked both Sherifska and Billy. At Slammyversary he beat in the first round of the tournament Vandy, then in the second round Arrow to advance to the final. At Bound For Glory 8 Dynamite faced Zyade Blade in the final round of the Slammyversary tournament, but he failed winning it. At Survivor Series him, Nuru Billy, Rogan Rex and the mistery partner Herosta, team up to face The Outside Code (JoungBlood, Max Mercury, Arrow & Sio Sebastian) for the Ultimate 6 Man Tag Team titles, his team won but because he was the first person eliminated, he didn't became champion, At TLC he beat Max Styles in a Single Match. IWA (2018-Present) Feud with X Bullet Club Dynamite would make his IWA Debut at the IWA 1 Year Special where he would defeat X Bullet Club's Reggie Killer but would be attacked by Zack Thompson & Seth Turner after the match. At Survivor Series, Dynamite would lose to Zack Thompson after Zack attacked Dynamite before the match. After the match, Dynamite was about to be attacked with a chair by Zack Thompson but he was saved by Max Mercury. At World's Collide III, he would represent IWA in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match for the Internet Championship where he would eliminate the Champion Cycloper (after he, Stunning Bradd & TKE teamed on Cycloper) before being eliminated by Stunning Bradd. At Winter Games, he would compete in a triple threat match for the IWA United Kingdom Championship against Champion Max Mercury and rival Zack Thompson. He would lose after being pinned by Zack Thompson. Championships & Other Accomplishments ENA: *ENA World Heavyweight Champion - 2x *ENA Intercontinental Champion - 1x *ENA World Tag Team Champion - 1x with Nuru *2017 Royal Rumble Winner *Triple Crown Winner *2x BFG Finalist *2x RTW Finalist PNA: * PNA Intercontinental Champion - 1x * The Extreme Tournament 2013 * 2013 Money in the Bank